1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test head, a test board and a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
A test apparatus for testing a semiconductor apparatus includes: a test head for retaining therein a test board that exchanges signals with devices under test; and a connecting section to mount thereon the devices under test. The connecting section to mount thereon the devices under test is mounted on the test head and electrically connects the devices under test to the test board.    Patent Document No. 1: U.S. Pat. No. 7,385,385    Patent Document No. 2: Japanese Patent No. 4365213
In conventional test apparatuses, a test board is mounted into a test head first, and thereafter a connecting section is mounted thereon for assuredly connecting the test board to the test head. With this conventional structure, so as to exchange the test board mounted to the test head, the connecting section has to be removed from the test head.